Les éléphants qui parlent
by Globs
Summary: AU: Il y a bien longtemps que Rachel, Santana, Quinn et Brittany ont quitté le lycée. Toujours amies, mais aussi mères de familles, elles sont prêtes à tout, même si tout n'est pas rose à Broadway. Après une violente dispute, les enfants disparaissent. Mais personne ne pensait avoir à quitter le monde réel pour les retrouver, et surtout pas à rencontrer un éléphant qui parle.


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir). Je sais que cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas publié quelque chose, mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire à chapitres multiples. Cette dernière est différente de mes précédentes (autant sur les parings que sur l'univers) mais on reste chez Glee. **

**Les parings de cette histoire sont Pezberry et Quittany (rarement exploités, surtout en France.)**

**Bien évidement, je ne possède ni Glee, ni la storyline, ni les personnages, keudal, nada. J'écris juste pour le plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 1 : 

Lorsqu'elle avait seize ans, jamais Rachel Berry n'aurait imaginé avoir la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui. Diplômée de la NYADA, star de Broadway dans le rôle tant convoité de Fanny Brice, maman d'une adorable petite fille nommée Eugénie et, le plus important, sur le point de se marier à l'amour de sa vie, Santana Lopez.

Rachel et Santana se connaissaient depuis le lycée, où personne n'aurait pu prédire que ces deux-là tomberaient amoureuse l'une de l'autre, et encore moins qu'elles fonderaient une famille. Leur relation avait débuté pendant l'université. Rachel menait de front ses études ainsi que sa carrière florissante sur scène où elle était entrée très jeune tandis que Santana, ne sachant vraiment que faire, travaillait comme elle le pouvait dans un american-diner. La latina avait rejoint la brunette quelques semaines après la fin du lycée dans son appartement de New York. La collocation avait été rude, mais avec le temps, chacune des filles avait trouvé un terrain d'entente. Petit à petit, et après que Santana eut définitivement oublié Brittany, son amour de jeunesse, les deux jeunes femmes se découvrirent une attirance réciproque qui se transforma en quelque chose de plus fort.

Si l'histoire s'était terminée ici, on aurait pu croire à un conte de fées. Cependant, la pression professionnelle de Rachel et l'écart social grandissant entre le couple engendrèrent quelques soucis impossibles à ignorer au jour d'aujourd'hui. En effet, la diva gagnait nettement mieux sa vie que sa compagne ne le ferait jamais et cela rappelait, à tort, que cette dernière ne valait pas grand-chose.

Ce soir, alors qu'elles se retrouvèrent enfin pour une soirée en tête à tête, une dispute était sur le point d'éclater. En congé pour quelques jours après presque un an sans repos, Rachel avait demandé à ses plus proches amies, Quinn et Brittany, de garder Eugénie une soirée, afin de profiter de sa fiancée. Elle avait pourtant tenu à passer un coup de fil pour dire à sa fille qu'elle l'aimait.

« -Tout se passe bien? » demanda Santana, doucement, un peu après avoir raccroché. Sous ses airs imperturbables, l'Hispanique devenait tendrement affectueuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de son enfant.

Rachel regarda brièvement sa future femme et hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche pour débarrasser la table « Britt vient de me dire qu'elle avait eu un peu du mal à la coucher, mais qu'elle s'était calmé après l'appel. »

L'ancienne cheerleader ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « C'est de plus en plus difficile en ce moment. » Elle s'approcha d'un des plans de travail recouverts de vaisselle qu'elle commença à nettoyer.

La brunette posa ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et fixa Santana sévèrement « Que veux-tu dire ? »

La brune coupa l'eau du robinet et se retourna. Elle garda ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier derrière elle. « Je veux dire que tu manques à notre fille et qu'il est compréhensible qu'elle veuille rester éveillée pour passer du temps avec son autre maman quand cette dernière nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, au lieu d'être obligée de dormir chez des amies. » dit-elle avec véhémence avant de retourner à sa vaisselle, comme si de rien était.

« Excuse-moi ? » lança Rachel en attrapant son amie par le bras. « Quand je vous fais l'honneur de ma présence ? Sérieusement, Santana ? » Sa bouche était grande ouverte tant elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Oui, sérieusement. » rétorqua l'Hispanique, se détachant de l'emprise de la chanteuse. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'es jamais là, tu passes ton temps en représentations ou je ne sais où, donc, oui, tu manques à ta fille de huit ans qui n'a de cesse de te réclamer. Et elle n'est pas la seule à qui tu manques figures-toi. »

Lentement mais sûrement, la tension montait.

La diva répondit « C'est pour ça que je nous ai organisée une soirée tranquille, parce que je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi. Et que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois où nous avons pu être complètement seules toi et moi. » Dernièrement, les relations avec Santana se dégradaient, mais Rachel pensait avoir toujours le temps de se rattraper plus tard, de préférence sous les draps. La triste vérité résidait dans le fait que rien n'avait eut lieu dans le lit conjugal depuis deux mois déjà.

« Désolée d'avoir à te dire ça, Santana, continua la brunette en pointant son interlocutrice du doigt, mais comment allons nous vivre si je quitte mon travail ? Mon travail à Broadway qui plus est, autrement dit, le rêve de toute mon existence. »

La cheerio donna une petite tape pour dégager Rachel de son passage, avant de répliquer en haussant le ton « Le rêve de toute ton existence ? Le rêve de toute ton existence ? Je sais que Broadway est toute ta vie, ce qui compte le plus pour toi, mais tu pourrais au moins faire comme si Eugénie était aussi importante à tes yeux que Broadway et Barbra Streisand ! »

« Tu parles de notre fille là, bien sûre qu'elle est importante ! Elle est la prunelle de mes yeux et ça me tuerait de la perdre. Tu le sais parfaitement ! » Sous l'effet de la situation, la chanteuse commençait elle aussi à parler de plus en plus fort. « Je te rappelle que je suis la seule ici à travailler puisque tu as quitté ta place au restaurant quand tu es tombée enceinte. »

Une assiette tomba sur le sol dans un fracas, explosant en mille morceaux. La scène se figea sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Santana brisa le silence et l'on pouvait sentir la colère jaillir du fond de sa gorge. « Excuse moi de rester à la maison pour m'occuper de notre fille. Il faut bien que l'une de nous se soucie d'elle ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop et Rachel ne tint plus. « Très bien. Puisque c'est ainsi, je pense que l'on n'a plus rien à se dire. On a peut-être plus rien à faire ensemble. » Sa phrase se termina dans un sanglot qui laissa, en apparence, Santana de marbre.

« Non Rachel ! » s'insurgea la latina. « Tu ne t'avances pas sur ce terrain-là avec moi. » La cheerleader s'approcha de la diva, écrasant au passage les morceaux de porcelaine étalés sur le sol. « Tu arrêtes tout de suite tes caprices. » rajouta-t-elle la mâchoire crispée.

La brunette serrait les poings si forts sous l'effet de rage, que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. « Très bien, annonça la jeune femme faussement détendue, tu dors sur le canapé ce soir. Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on se voyait souvent de toute façon ! » cria la brune.

Laissant à l'hispanique le soin de tout ranger, Rachel s'enferma dans la chambre aussi théâtralement qu'il lui était possible de le faire, claquant la porte derrière elle, avant de s'écraser sur son lit, peinée et furieuse.

Une fois seule et la cuisine propre, Santana alla dans le salon où elle laissa enfin les larmes couler. Depuis onze ans qu'elles étaient ensemble, jamais les deux femmes n'avaient eu une aussi violente dispute.

Quinn Fabray et Brittany S. Pierce étaient mariées depuis deux ans, mais le début de leur relation remontait à leur année de terminale au lycée. Elles avaient été le premier couple de lesbiennes à s'afficher ouvertement à McKinley, ce qui à l'époque n'avait pas été du goût de tout le monde. Néanmoins, elles avaient survécu. Une fois diplômées, les deux blondes avaient décidé d'avoir une relation longue distance. Quinn s'embarquait dans des études de droit dans la prestigieuse université de Yales tandis que Birttany prenait la direction de New-York pour étudier à Julliard.

Durant ce temps séparées l'une de l'autre, leur liaison fut mise à rude épreuve. Brittany retomba même une dernière fois dans le lit de Santana avant de clore définitivement ce chapitre de sa vie. Évidemment, les anciennes amantes restèrent amies, mais sans plus aucune activité charnelle. À ce moment-là, Quinn traversa une période de doutes, se sentant trahis par sa petite amie.

Puis le temps avait passé, les choses se mirent en place. Aujourd'hui, Quinn était une brillante avocate et Brittany une danseuse très demandée sur Broadway. Elles étaient mères de jumeaux, Mark et Charlotte, âgés de neuf ans.

Eugénie Lopez-Berry passait la soirée chez les Fabray-Pierce. Étant des amies de longue date, il était normal pour chacun des couples que leurs enfants respectifs grandissent les uns avec les autres.

La petite fille n'avait pas voulu aller se coucher, refusant de dire pourquoi, malgré tous les efforts de patience des adultes. Elle s'était finalement calmée après que Rachel ait appelé pour souhaiter bonne nuit.

Brittany ferma délicatement la chambre des enfants et envoya un rapide texto à Rachel avant de retourner au salon. Elle retrouva Quinn qui tombait de sommeil, installée à son bureau, en plein travail. D'humeur coquine, l'artiste s'approcha doucement de sa femme, l'entourant de ses deux bras. Elle commença à lui poser quelques baisers dans le cou, quand cette dernière lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

La blondinette vint alors s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau de la blonde, faisant une moue dont elle seule avait le secret.

Quinn leva les yeux vers elle. « Pas ce soir. J'ai encore pas mal de boulot et nous ne sommes pas seules je te rappelle. »

« S'il te plaît, bredouilla la danseuse. Tu es tout le temps en train de bosser. » Elle accentua sa moue, prête à tout pour faire craquer son amie.

« Non, n'insiste pas. Si je ne boucle pas ce dossier pour demain, mon patron me tue. » continua l'ancienne cheerleader, concentrée sur les papiers devant elle.

Tout de même décidée à passer du temps avec son épouse, Brittany jeta un coup d'œil. « Très bien, de quoi parle ce dossier si important ? »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir. « Un connard a trompé sa femme pendant des années. Maintenant elle veut divorcer et lui faire la peau au passage. Elle veut la garde exclusive des enfants. Et comme cet enfoiré est blindé, elle veut aussi sa part, c'est-à-dire au minimum cinquante pourcents. Je vais lui en faire baver à ce con. »

Suite à ces mots, prononcés avec une pointe de hargne, Brittany se courba légèrement, regrettant d'avoir posé la question. Quinn, quant à elle, continua sur sa lancée sans remarquer quoi que ce soit. « On ne traite pas une femme de cette façon. Quand on n'est pas capable de la garder dans son pantalon, on se la coupe. »

C'est à ce moment-là que la danseuse se leva et disparut dans la cuisine. Instinctivement, Quinn releva le menton de sa paperasse et se mordit la lèvre, consciente de sa bêtise. Elle alla rejoindre sa compagne.

« Chérie, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si, la coupa la blondinette, sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. » Elle s'essuya le visage d'une main. « Je sais très bien que c'est ce que tu penses. »

Quinn ne bougea pas, impuissante et coupable d'avoir ramené un souvenir sensible sur le tapis. Elle voulut parler, s'excuser encore une fois mais resta lamentablement muette.

Si la situation prenait une telle tournure, c'est parce que le sujet d'infidélité, déjà délicat en temps normal, l'était encore plus pour le couple. En effet, Brittany avait trompé Quinn et cela avait été compliqué d'arranger les choses. Malgré les années, la blondinette ne s'était jamais vraiment débarrassée de sa culpabilité. Alors, quand son alter ego tenait ce genre de discours, c'est comme si elle revivait cette pénible épreuve. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais recommencé, cela avait laissé des cicatrices trop profondes pour disparaître.

Sortie de son mutisme, Quinn réduisit l'espace entre elle et Brittany. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce type a constamment trompé sa femme. Il a toujours agit délibérément, ce n'était pas un accident. » Elle tenta un léger sourire, priant pour qu'il soit contagieux. Sans succès.

La danseuse était quelqu'un de très sensible. Si Quinn assurait lui avoir pardonné, la jeune femme s'en voulait encore. « Tu ne comprends pas. » dit-elle.

L'avocate leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? »

« Quand je te vois réagir comme ça face à ce genre d'affaire, ça me rappelle à quel point je t'ai fait du mal. Plus rien n'a jamais été pareil après ça. On s'est mariées, on a eu les jumeaux mais... » La jeune femme commença à pleurer. Il lui était désormais impossible de retenir ses larmes.

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Quinn, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Tu regrettes notre mariage, tu regrettes Mark et Charlotte ? » La blonde se sentit tout d'un coup prisonnière du passé. Elle avait fait tous les efforts du monde pour s'en détacher et voilà qu'elle devait y faire de nouveau.

Brittany releva soudainement la tête, comme prise par surprise. « Non, je ne regrette rien de tout ça. Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus cher à mon cœur. Mais j'ai peur qu'à force que travailler sur des dossiers comme celui-ci, tu ... » Elle sanglotait, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler en regardant sa compagne dans les yeux.

« Je quoi ? » clama la jeune femme dans un mouvement de recul. « Que je te trompe ? Que je te quitte ? » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La fatigue s'intensifiait, et bien qu'elle ait voulu avoir une discussion calme et apaisante afin de rassurer son épouse aussi chaleureusement que possible, Quinn n'arrivait pas à agir de la sorte. Tout en elle était le contraire de calme, rassurant et apaisant. Ce qui stressait Brittany davantage.

« Oui ! Lança la danseuse précipitamment. Tous ces gens qui se font du mal, toutes ces histoires me font peur car tu pourrais changer d'avis. Et si tu devais partir ou t'éloigner de moi en t'enfonçant dans ton boulot, je ne sais pas comment j'y survivrais. »

Quinn prit une grande respiration et serra sa femme dans ses bras. « Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis très heureuse avec toi et les enfants. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je t'aime. Je vous aime. Plus que tout au monde. » Elle chuchotait ces mots à l'oreille de Brittany, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répéta l'artiste.

Le couple resta quelques instants, enlacées l'une dans l'autre, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, chacune d'elles ruminait la conversation. Elles traversaient une passe difficile et la peur et la culpabilité en étaient les maîtres mots.

De l'autre côté du mur, sous la couette et doudous au creux des joues, se trouvaient Mark, Charlotte et Eugénie. L'appartement des Fabray-Pierce était superbe mais avait le désavantage des fines cloisons.

Charlotte fut la première à parler, retirant son pouce de sa bouche. « Elles se disputent encore. »

Mark, sur le lit du haut, se pencha pour voir sa sœur. « Toi aussi tu l'entends ? » Il y eut un faible « oui ». Il continua. « Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. »

Le silence revint, mais fut brisé une nouvelle fois par Eugénie « Mes mamans aussi se disputent souvent en ce moment. À cause du travail de maman R. Maman S pleure souvent le soir. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Et quand je vais la voir, elle me dit que tout va bien et que je peux retourner me coucher. »

Mark descendit de son lit pour se poser sur celui de sa sœur, maintenant assise. « Vous croyez qu'elles vont divorcer ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Mark connaissait ce mot parce qu'il l'avait appris à l'école.

« Les parents de Tommy ont divorcé aussi. Il dit que maintenant il a deux chambres, deux noëls et deux anniversaires mais il est triste. Il a l'impression de ne plus avoir de famille. » ajouta Eugénie.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux anniversaires. De toute façon, on a déjà plusieurs anniversaires à chaque fois. Avec la famille et après avec les copains. » murmura Charlotte, tout en reniflant son bout de tissu. « Je veux juste que nos mamans restent ensemble. »

Mark, d'un naturel protecteur, passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. « T'inquiète pas. » Bien que dans le noir, ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Une fois, j'ai entendu à la télé que si les parents ne vivent plus ensemble, les enfants ne vivent plus avec eux. Ils vont dans _des familles d'écureuils._ Ou un truc du genre. Et même qu'ils ne revoient plus jamais leurs parents. Ils n'ont plus le droit. » dit Eugénie après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Des familles d'écureuils ? » questionna Mark. « Comme ceux qui mangent des noisettes ? »

« Hun, hun » répondit Eugénie. « J'adore les écureuils mais je ne peux pas vivre dans un arbre comme eux, j'ai peur quand c'est trop haut. »

« Moi non plus, balbutia Charlotte, toujours contre son frère. Je veux rester ici. » Elle marqua une pause. « Peut-être que c'est à cause de nous. »

Eugénie et Mark la regardèrent dans l'incompréhension. « À cause de nous ? »

« Oui, continua la petite fille, peut-être qu'on coûte trop cher et qu'elles veulent se débarrasser de nous. Comme dans le Petit Poucet que nous a lu maman ce soir. Peut-être que c'était un message. »

Les enfants se rappelèrent l'histoire racontée par Brittany un peu plus tôt.

« Mais alors c'est dans une famille d'ogres qu'on va aller ? » dit Eugénie terrifiée.

« Je préfère encore les écureuils. » répondit Charlotte, tout aussi apeurée.

Mark, en homme de la famille comme il aimait s'appeler, respira un grand coup avant d'annoncer. « Dans ce cas, on n'a pas le choix. Il va falloir partir. »

« Pour aller où ? » demanda sa sœur.

« N'importe où, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'ogres. Si nos mamans ne veulent plus de nous, on va faire notre propre famille. Et peut-être qu'elles resteront ensemble. » Il jeta un regard vers ses interlocutrices. « On a qu'à partir demain après l'école. Si on se dépêche, on pourra prendre le bus que prennent les grands avant que maman Q et maman S arrivent. »

Tous trois acquiescèrent et décidèrent qu'il était temps de dormir. Leur nouvelle vie serait fatigante et ils voulaient avoir le plus de force possible afin de réussir. Eugénie s'enroula dans sa couette, face aux jumeaux qui restèrent collés l'un à l'autre sous les draps afin de se rassurer.

Aucun d'eux ne se doutait que quelqu'un les écoutait depuis le début.

_- Famille d'écureuils = les enfants se trompent souvent de mot. Ici, ils veulent dire "famille d'accueil". _

**Voilà le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal, toute critique est constructive :)**


End file.
